2015/August
August 1 Instagram Twitter :"Tony doesn't check the internet too much so I wanted to show you the surprise we got him for tonight's final show! ❤️" 8-1-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Look at the details on this cake!! @missasiakinney and Happy made it too ! https://instagram.com/p/529zykJFL6/" :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Levi's, a t-shirt by American Apparel and sunglasses by Le Specs. Out in Washington DC 8-1-15 Out in Washington DC 002.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Kennedy Center Concert Hall August 2 Instagram :"Making ziti for the Chicago Fire Department! I hope they're not too busy today, but this should fill their bellies I hope they like it!" 8-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Made w love!!!! ❤️❤️��" 8-2-15 Instagram 002.jpg Chicago Fire Crew in Chicago 8-2-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 8-2-15 Out in Chicago 002.jpg 2-08-2015 with Chicago Fire Cast (2).jpg 2-08-2015 with Chicago Fire Cast.jpg CLcl dMWgAA1CkL.jpg 8-2-15 Out in Chicago 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Levi's and sunglasses by Le Specs. August 3 Instagram :"LG5 time" 8-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg Out in Chicago 8-3-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg In Chicago, IL (Aug. 3).jpg August 4 Twitter :"Good morning! Don't forget to be yourself today, that's true beauty!" 8-4-15 Twitter 001.jpg Out in Chicago 8-4-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Capezio, boots by Saint Laurent, a beanie by Baja East and sunglasses by Thom Browne. August 5 Instagram :"Gyro class, not the Greek sandwich kind!! ��" 8-5-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a beanie by Baja East. :"Horror Story Slave ����" 8-5-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Today, do something you wouldn't usually do, and take surveys of how it makes you feel. It may surprise you! ��" 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 015.jpg :"Raise the stakes on you. Be what you want, when you want, but always challenge yourself about it...why? ❤️" 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 017.jpg August 6 Instagram Leaving Sushi Restaurant in Malibu 8-6-15 Leaving a Sushi Restaurant in Malibu 002.jpg 8-6-15 Leaving a Sushi Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. August 7 Instagram :"Never a dull moment with Simon, getting ready for the small screen with the master. ��" 8-7-15 Instagram 001.jpg August 8 Instagram 8-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a tank top by American Apparel and sunglasses by Le Specs. August 9 Instagram :"The Countess here." 8-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. August 10 Instagram :"Good night Donovan ��" 11821181 1481583085492063 2029462893 n.jpg 11378662 519875011503284 626489032 n.jpg August 11 Twitter :"Thoughts on first day shooting for AHS? I say, I've died and gone to my personal heaven. ��������" August 12 Michael Avedon Photoshoot : Main article: Michael Avedon, American Horror Story '' 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 005.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 003.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 002.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 007.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 011.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 015.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 016.jpg 8-12-15 Michael Avedon 017.jpg Leaving Pump Restaurant in LA 12-08-2015Leaving Pump restaurant in Los AngelesCA (1).jpg 8-12-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant 002.jpg 8-12-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears sandals by Agent Provocateur and sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. August 13 Instagram Twitter :"Queen Asia @missasiakinney a true #luxurypig." 8-13-15 Twitter 001.jpg :". @brandonvmaxwell yes m*therf*%ker. We're ready to be inspired. #highfashion #hausofgaga #brandonmaxwell https://instagram.com/p/6TFZmMu-PT/" :"Thank you HFPA and Lorenzo for having me present tonight https://instagram.com/p/6WdrkNpFK4/" Leaving Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills 8-13-15 Leaving Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills 002.jpg 8-13-15 Leaving Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills 001.jpg Hollywood Foreign Press Association Dinner at Beverly Wilshire in Beverly Hills 8-13-15 HFPA Dinner 001.jpg 8-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg August 14 Instagram :"Mornings with @brandonmaxwell talking fashion, I love making him smile with my looks!" 8-14-15 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Dita. :"Stella McCartney I have a current obsession with white dresses." 8-14-15 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :". @brandonvmaxwell can this be our Christmas card. ����" 8-14-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"@MarcMonster YAAAS I wish I was there to get in a tushie ride but I'm busy being an actress ����������" :"Stella McCartney I have a current obsession with white dresses. https://instagram.com/p/6Y53JIJFH3/" Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 8-14-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant 001.jpg 8-14-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Stella McCartney, heels by Brian Atwood and a handbag by Hermès. August 15 Instagram Twitter :"Sue me I love a good PUMP ����" 8-15-15 Twitter 001.jpg August 16 Instagram Angela Bassett's Birthday: Private party in Malibu Not pictures available. August 17 Instagram :"Off to work! ❤️��" 8-17-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Some people read tea leaves...others....ashes in bleach." 8-17-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"A bloody pool for the cast, sorry #AHSfans there's few pictures. At my parties, I find the less… https://instagram.com/p/6dv67lJFE7/" :"I love @RedOne_Official and @TheBandPerry thank you for the ammaazzzing new single! ❤️❤️ #LiveForever http://smarturl.it/TBPLiveForever ������" August 18 Instagram :"Morning on set with @fredericaspiras and @sarahtannomakeup #haus #help Freddy making wigs is major." 8-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I love this Calvin Klein dress it's made so beautifully so comfortable and chic." 8-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Calvin Klein, a hat by Jennifer Ouellette and heels by Charlotte Olympia. Twitter :"Morning on set with @faspiras and sarahtannomakeup #haus #help Freddy making wigs is major. https://instagram.com/p/6iCnFHJFAm/" :". @MsKathyBates I adore you so much, see u on set later! ��" August 19 Instagram :"CR 7 'Classic' cover @bruce_weber @carineroitfeld @crfashionbook" CR Fashion Book - Classic Eccentric - Issue 7 001.jpg :"CR 7 'Eccentric' cover @bruce_weber @carineroitfeld @crfashionbook" CR Fashion Book - Classic Eccentric - Issue 7 002.jpg Twitter :"BRUCE WEBER x CARINE ROITFELD x GAGA. UNRETOUCHED" :"I wore my own personal Iron Maiden "NUMBER OF THE BEAST" tee-shirt on a major fashion cover @ironmaiden I'm so proud to be a fan �� 666" :".@IronMaiden For you, sire. ��" On the Set of American Horror Story: Hotel :Main article: American Horror Story Lady Gaga was seen filming some scenes at County Museum of Art in Los Angeles. 8-19-15 Filming AHSH at County Museum of Art in LA 001.jpg 8-19-15 Filming AHSH at County Museum of Art in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom gown by Michael Costello and a glove by Michael Schmidt x Gaspar Gloves. August 20 Instagram :"Playtime" 8-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a skinny jeans and studded boots by Saint Laurent. August 21 Instagram 8-21-15 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Rene Caovilla. Twitter :"Happy Birthday buddy @MCMichelsen . Have a killer day. ������ Happy Birthday buddy @MCMichelsen . Have a killer day. ������" 8-21-15 Twitter 001.jpeg :"I #vote @curebatten #upgradeyourworld http://bit.ly/cure4batten" August 23 Instagram Twitter :"Passion is always the answer. It's the fire needed to light the soul. ��" :"Barbra and me. �� what a completely amazing woman. #Funnygirls https://instagram.com/p/6t13BIJFJK/" :"I need a ��. https://instagram.com/p/6v0GxrpFEt/" August 24 Instagram :"Lou ❤️" 8-24-15 Instagram 001.jpg 8-24-15 Instagram 002.jpg 8-24-15 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Zeynep Kartal. Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 8-24-15 At Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-24-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-24-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Ulyana Sergeenko, shoes by Azzedine Alaïa and earrings by Kate Spade. August 25 Instagram :"sometimes u just gotta let off steam" 8-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"It's been a HARD DAYS NIIGHT...��" 8-25-15 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Katy Rodriguez. August 26 Instagram Twitter :"It was a pleasure being photographed by the brilliant Michael Avedon for @EW in my Hotel �������� - xxx THE COUNTESS" :". @MrRPMurphy ready to slay. ����" :". @MattBomer relax baby." The Hollywood Reporter Interview :Main article: THR 8-26-15 THR 001.jpg 8-26-15 THR 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Tom Ford. E! News Interview 8-26-15 E! News 001.jpg Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood Gaga was seen leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood and she ignored the question of a paparazzi. 8-26-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg 8-26-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 002.jpg 8-26-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Zeynep Kartal, shoes by Azzedine Alaïa, an earring by Apples & Figs, and sunglasses by Tom Ford. August 27 Instagram Twitter :"Welcome to my HOTEL #AHS - Countess Elizabeth ���� ''" :"''When your bedroom is your office. ������xxx Countess" :"We are family. Meet my magical children. HOTEL #AHS ''" :". @MrRPMurphy I need a drink. " :"''All photography for @EW of The Countess for #HOTEL #AHS is by the brilliant Michael Avedon." August 28 Instagram :"I feel completely honored to be the first person to wear a custom piece from his 1st collection before it even comes out Love u baby @brandonmaxwell" 8-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg August 29 Instagram :"Love my friend and acting angel Monica Raymond" 8-29-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"A still from the first episode. #YAAAS #AHS #HOTEL" :"A night of songwriting ��" 8-29-15 Twitter 001.jpeg August 30 Instagram :"Songwriting ❤️" 8-30-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I will say many cheers tonight for ARTPOP, I love you darling." 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 009 Alt.jpg :"ARTPOP = artistic revolution through the potential of pop" 0-0-14 Ruth Hogben 001.jpg Twitter :"I will say many cheers tonight for ARTPOP, I love you my weird darling. https://instagram.com/p/7BX_5-JFBM/" :"ARTPOP = artistic revolution through the potential of pop https://instagram.com/p/7BYTaRJFB4/" Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion